A large scale gate provided against high tide water, tsunami etc. is well known.
A torsion type structure has various advantage and the advantage gets more remarkable as a support width of the structure becomes larger. In case of a super large gate of 400 m width class, for instance, the gate weight is less than ½˜⅓ of other structure types. A low weight leads to a low construction cost (Patent Document 1).
Emerging type is a publicly known gate body opening and closure operation type. Although a gate body of this type used to be a bending type structure, application of a torsion type structure is made possible by this invention and a big amount of construction cost reduction will become a reality.
FIGS. 1A-1E illustrate emerging movement type of an openable storm surge gate. FIG. 1 represents a right half of the gate viewed from a port side. FIG. 1A is a plan of a gate body completely closed. FIG. 1D is a plan of a gate body completely opened. FIG. 1B is AA section of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1E is BB section of FIG. 1D. FIG. 1C is CC section of FIG. 1B. FIG. 1F is DD section of FIG. 1E.
Reference numeral 1 denotes a gate body completely closed) and 2 denotes a gate body completely opened. The sluice gate of FIGS. 1A-1E are in either state 1 or 2.
3 denotes a storage space of gate body 1 and 4 denotes a center line of the tidal gate.
Completely opened gate body 2 is stored in storable space 3. Gate body 2 rises in used time, and moves to a position of completely closed gate body 1.